


Apologist

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, 主要角色重病
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 斯内普突然开启了一个宏大而古怪的道歉计划。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley(past), Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.斯哈无差，时间线战后，哈利等人回到霍格沃茨上八年级；  
> 2.主要人物重病、将死并且真的可能死掉（我还没决定）。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

最先提起这件事的人是赫敏。

“斯内普昨晚找我了。我离开图书馆的时候，在走廊上遇见了他。”赫敏早餐时说。

“啥，他想干什么？”罗恩嘴里塞着半个面包说，“总不会也是为了道歉吧？我正想跟你们说呢，他刚才也找了我。”

“道歉？”哈利切熏鱼的动作停住了。

“是啊，他说他很抱歉曾经不公正地对待过我。”赫敏说，显得很惊讶，“还有关于我的门牙什么的——但那都是三年前的事了！我是说，嗯，不能说我早忘了……但我的牙齿早就矫正好了，他好像也没理由记得这件事。”

罗恩总算咽下了面包，“是啊，这不就是他干过的千万件恶毒小事之一吗？”

“那你这边呢，罗恩？”哈利问，“斯内普为什么要向你道歉？”

“差不多，为了他无缘无故讽刺我和扣的那些分什么的。”罗恩回答，“嘿，你们觉得是死里逃生令他良心发现了吗？”

“可是，他总不能找他教过的每个其他学院的学生道歉吧。”赫敏说，“要知道他作为教师从来，唔，不算特别公正。”

“直说了吧，斯内普很了不起，但他绝对是我们经历过最屎烂的老师之一。”罗恩耸耸肩，“也就乌姆里奇那个老贱人能跟他一较高下。”

“他还住在霍格沃茨吗？”哈利问，“他没有再回来当魔药课教师，校长的位置也给了麦格，我还以为他不住校内了。”

“他的确不住在校内，但我听说斯拉格霍恩有时候会找他来帮忙，庞弗雷夫人也是。”赫敏回答，“我猜斯拉格霍恩想劝斯内普回来继续教课，毕竟在你和邓不利多去找他之前，他就退休很久了。他是为了躲避神秘人才重操旧业，现在神秘人已经被打倒了，他大概想继续享受退休生活吧。”

“老天保佑在我们上完八年级前他不会成功。”罗恩说，赫敏瞪了他一眼。

“也许斯内普已经改变了……”

哈利没理会他们的争执，捣弄着自己的麦片陷入沉思。

斯内普会向他伤害过的人道歉？不是没可能，但为了扣分和嘲笑赫敏的牙齿，似乎有些太……琐碎了。就像赫敏说的，那样他没准要设法找到十几年来自己教过的所有非斯莱特林学生，对于开启新生活来说，未免过于大张旗鼓。而且现在巫师界还在从刚结束的战争中恢复，这会儿去为了在校期间的偏袒行为找人道歉，怎么想都很奇怪。

金妮出现的时候哈利清醒过来，他不由注意到她半坐在靠近罗恩而不是自己的那侧。她现在是格兰芬多魁地奇队的队长了，尽管她认为这个位置应该还给哈利，但大家都同意她实至名归。

“刚决定在这周六进行魁地奇选拔，场地我已经找麦格教授帮忙定好了，虽然斯拉格霍恩不会搞抢场地那套，不过以防万一嘛。”金妮轻快地说，“你俩打算参加吗？”

“哈利肯定会参加。”罗恩立刻说，“我就算了吧，我表现好的时候基本上都是意外。”

“你做守门员的时候格兰芬多两次拿到魁地奇杯，这可不是意外！”赫敏反驳，罗恩看上去对此很受用。

“我……还在考虑。”哈利说，对飞行的渴望让他的血液都热起来了，但他有自己的理由犹豫，其中一部分在场的人心知肚明。

为了避免可能的尴尬，他赶忙又说：“金妮，你这几天有没有见到斯内普？”

“是啊，怎么？”她的脑袋因为好奇偏向一侧，哈利努力不为此分心，“他也找你们了？”

“他找了罗恩和赫敏，没有我。”哈利解释道，希望他们没听出自己口气中的一丁点抱怨，“他为了曾作为教师不公正地对待他们道歉。”

“噢，我这边也差不多。”金妮说，“还有为了他去年对待我们这些在校的邓不利多军成员格外苛刻。”

“他不会真去找了所有学生吧？”罗恩诧异地说。

“你怎么回答他的？”哈利问。

“我说我原谅他呀。”金妮说，“不然呢？”

“你说你原谅他？”罗恩瞪着自己的妹妹，“他可是斯内普！最牛逼的间谍、黑魔法大师还有前任校长什么的，你就说你原谅他？”

“所以呢？”金妮反问，“不管他是不是你说的那些，你向一个人道歉，不就是为了这个吗？补救自己犯下的错误，希望自己和他人不再因此受到伤害。斯内普的确是个混蛋，但他从来都没有真正地伤害过我，相反去年还一直在设法从卡罗兄妹手上保护我们。我当然可以原谅他。”

“你把这些都对他说了？”赫敏敬佩地问。

“是啊，我还告诉他他唯一伤到我的行为是杀死邓不利多，他也为这个道了歉。”金妮回答，“然后我说我能够理解他的理由，他走之前对我说了谢谢——比起道歉这个更让我意外。他真的在努力表现好一些，我觉得。”

就是这个，哈利想，这就是他爱金妮的地方。她以极少有人能做到的方式坦荡待人，从不瞻前顾后，爱就是爱，原谅就是原谅。就像她清清楚楚地告诉他自己认为他们应该冷静一段时间，因为在黑暗的一年和哈利死过一次之后，许多东西都不再同从前一样。

“那你们怎么回答斯内普的？”金妮问，罗恩和赫敏交换了一个尴尬的眼神。

“我可能就是，呆住了。”罗恩说，“因为这实在太突然了，我还在想是不是谁化装成斯内普的样子跟我恶作剧来着，他就消失了，跟个幽灵似的。”

“我……跟他说了谢谢。”赫敏脸有点红，“和罗恩一样，我太惊讶了，不知道怎么回答。然后他就走了。”

“好吧，唔，没准他也不是很需要原谅。”金妮耸耸肩，“说不定他只是需要知道自己能向别人道歉呢。不过，为什么他不首先来找哈利？很明显，哈利是最应该得到他的道歉的人。”

“面对哈利对他来说肯定不容易，”赫敏使了个眼色，“你知道……”

哈利没胃口了，推开他的早餐。面对伏地魔的时候他没有思考太多，没意识到自己实际上是将斯内普恳求邓不利多保守了十几年的秘密宣之于众，更重要的是，他以为斯内普已经死了。他那时对打倒伏地魔已无怀疑，但不能肯定最终结果会是他活下来，还是双方一同倒下。他想如果自己不能幸存，至少应当亲口告诉人们斯内普是为何而战、而死。

现在他不得不面对这一行为的后果，《预言家日报》大篇幅地报道了霍格沃茨前校长对救世主之母感天动地的情感，导致不但斯内普遭受了许多不必要的议论，连他母亲也被一些人怀疑对丈夫不忠。无论是为了莉莉还是自己，斯内普大概都更恨他了。而且不管怎样，他都是斯内普最痛恨的男人的儿子，斯内普会舍命保护他，但永远不会喜爱他。

斯内普古怪的道歉行动很快就变成了学生间公开的秘密，西莫、迪安和卢娜说他们也收到了，甚至有个低年级生说她不小心撞见了麦格在教工休息室里与前校长拥抱的场景。哈利想象了一下斯内普对麦格道歉的内容，肯定包括他被迫杀了她最好的朋友，也许还有他不得已的隐瞒。上过斯内普的课的人甚至开始的打赌下一个会不会是自己。

两周后，纳威告诉舍友们斯内普也对他道了歉，他是寝室里的倒数第二个，哈利假装自己在完全不介意被剩下来。不过纳威偷偷告诉他，斯内普承认自己总针对纳威不仅是因为他的成绩和学院，有一部分还是由于他暗自希望当初伏地魔选中的是隆巴顿夫妇。

“他这么说了？”

“是啊。”纳威看起来心有余悸，“这真是太吓人了！就算是现在对我来说跟他说话也很可怕，而且他看起来真的……我不知道怎么说，绝望？就像是，他特地要告诉我他有多邪恶、多丑陋，但那些都已经过去了，而且我们都知道他干了多了不起的事。”

“你说你原谅他了吗？”哈利问。

“说了。”纳威不好意思地笑了笑，“我听说过他在找人道歉的那些事，所以提前想了要怎么说。我没料到他会告诉我这么多不过，嗯，我还是把要说的话都说完了。不过我猜他看出来我有准备了，不是很高兴。”

那之后又过了三天，期间几乎没有斯内普又对哪个人道歉了的消息，哈利都以为他已经完成预定任务离开城堡了，但看起来他其实是在等待一个罗恩和赫敏去约会、自己能单独跟哈利见面的时机。

“我猜你知道我要说什么。”斯内普的眼神同他记忆中一样阴沉而冷酷，“我只请求你给我一点时间说完。”

“除非你告诉我出了什么事。”哈利说。

“请，先让我道歉。”斯内普的声音带上了一丝恳求，他几乎要投降了。

“然后你就会像对待其他人一样尽快消失，我再也不会知道出了什么事。”

“我保证，你很快就会知道。”斯内普干涩地说。

哈利呼吸了一次，两次。

“你要死了，对吗？”他问。


	2. Chapter 2

斯内普既没肯定也没否定，哈利抓住这短暂的停顿打量了他一阵。前魔药课教师看上去和平日没多大区别，黑色的袍子里面套着黑色高领毛衣（挡住了他被纳吉尼咬伤的地方，哈利注意到），油腻的发帘垂在脸旁，唯一的不祥之兆大概是他的面色和唇色都有点发青，但不细看是看不出来的。

“是因为你在尖叫棚屋受的伤吗？”哈利又问。

这次斯内普点了点头。

“准确来说是因为纳吉尼的毒液。”他说，用的还是那种在课堂上解释一个简单问题时的不耐烦语气，“庞弗雷夫人处理了伤口，但她暂时还没找到解毒的方法。我能活到现在主要是因为我一直在培养自己对毒药的抵抗力，防范下毒是——从前是——我工作的一部分。”

“我能不能……？”哈利比划了几个含糊的手势。

斯内普看起来更想拒绝，但他抬起一只手，慢慢把毛衣领子给拉了下来。这下哈利完全确定了情况就有自己猜的那么糟，斯内普的耐心表明前魔药课教师把今天这次当成自己与哈利的最后一次或者至少是倒数某次见面，就像金妮说的，他在努力表现得好一点。也许他觉得这样哈利才会听他说话，老实讲这个念头令哈利有些气恼，因为即便在他恨透了斯内普的时候，也会在斯内普濒死时听他说完话，斯内普理应知道的。

接着他看到了斯内普侧颈的几个可怕的黑洞，那里的皮肤已经愈合，但形状不规整的黑点清晰可辨，显得非常狰狞。他猜测那些黑点就是毒液留下的印记，黑点周围的皮肤颜色也比其他部位深一些，仿佛即将腐烂。

“够了吗？”斯内普问，哈利赶忙点头，对方立刻整好了领子。

“我可以开始了吗？”

“我是不是最后一个？”哈利问。

“目前来说，是。”斯内普居然爽快承认了，耶，没准他该说荣幸之至。

“你是不是……”哈利换了个问题，“你真的找了过去十几年的每个学生吗？”

“只有目前还在读和我有印象的那些。”斯内普回答，“短期内找到那些人是不可能的，我也没有那么多时间。”

“你还有……？”

斯内普重重叹了口气，但他还是回答了，这种迁就愈发令哈利胃里翻滚。

“自然条件下两周。”不等哈利提问，他又做了进一步解释，“我、斯拉格霍恩和庞弗雷夫人还在研制解药，但纳吉尼已经死了，死前刚咬了我，这就导致现存的毒液样品非常少，而且我体内的药物也使得情况复杂化，很多药物都对我无效。如果我们什么都不做，我还有两周；假设采取某种治疗方法，时间可能延长，但更可能会缩短。”

“福克斯呢？”哈利问，“凤凰的眼泪两次医好我的伤，其中一次是蛇怪毒牙造成的。”

“凤凰已经离开了霍格沃茨，要找到一只不想被找到的凤凰，可能性微乎其微。”斯内普回答，“此外，它为你流泪，本质上是为了邓不利多。即便我们能找到凤凰，也没有证据表明凤凰会为我流泪。”

“可你忠于邓不利多，邓不利多说，福克斯会赶到对他绝对忠诚的人身边——”

“那是在他生前！”斯内普喝道，哈利住了口，更多是因为斯内普没有否定“绝对忠诚”这部分。

“听着，波特，我不需要你接受我的道歉或者原谅我，我只希望你能让我说完——”

“我会的，而且你也知道。”哈利打断他，“为什么你要表现得像你认为我不会一样？”

斯内普愣了一下，所以他不是在激怒哈利，而是真心不觉得哈利会让自己把话说完。好极了，这下哈利确实被激怒了。

“我还以为经过这一切之后，你多少能看得起我一点呢，斯内普教授。”他冷冷地说，“现在看来是我想太多了。既然你还把我当成那个无知、无法无天、无理取闹的詹姆·波特的儿子，又为什么要来找我道歉呢？我可不觉得那样的我配得上你的道歉！”

斯内普先是愕然，随即他的眼睛里燃起怒火，脸上的颜色也变得不均匀。哈利熟悉这个时刻，如果斯内普还是教授的话，这会儿他该等着扣分或者关禁闭了。

“我上一次濒临死亡的时候，做的最后一件事是推动你去赴死。”斯内普僵硬地说，“指望你对这个有印象是不是太奢侈了？”

这次轮到哈利愣住了，他没想到斯内普是从这个角度考虑的。但当然了，斯内普为邓不利多工作最初的原因就是为了保护莉莉·波特的儿子，他肯定会对自己亲手推动哈利去死耿耿于怀。哈利想起他那时注视自己眼睛的样子，斯内普以为自己马上就要死了，却在对另一个人满怀内疚。

“我……”

斯内普没给他说话的机会，转身就走，哈利下意识地抓住了对方一只袖子。他只是想让斯内普留下，不料斯内普顺着他拉扯的方向整个人一踉跄，哈利立刻松开了他，不知道该不该扶一把，手尴尬地举着。

斯内普稳住了自己，抖抖那只袖子，不失尊严地回身，哈利可以感觉到那熟悉的压迫力又回来了。

“你还有何贵干，波特先生？”

就是这个声音，哈利瞬间回到了魔药课堂上，在斯内普讥诮的目光中低头胡乱地翻着课本，所有人都知道他找不到答案。哈利叫他的心理阴影滚边儿去。

“很抱歉那样说你。”他鼓足勇气说，斯内普就好像被这句话打了一巴掌，“我比那个时候要了解你，应该知道你不是这么想的。”

“我应得的。”

他们面对面站着沉默了一会，斯内普大概在重整旗鼓好能往他长长的道歉任务清单上打最后一个钩，而哈利在努力……他也不知道在做什么。

“你为什么……我是说……”他真痛恨自己笨拙的口舌，“你已经做了比那些重要得多的事，救了很多人。”

“那不能抵消我造成的伤害。”斯内普用一种十分机械的语调说，“我伤害别人——尤其是学生，这与我的立场没有关系。我只想在死前对那些人说清楚这不是他们的错，是我的。”

“可是谁都可能会伤害别人！你可能确实真的欠某些人一个道歉，比如纳威还有……呃……”

“你。”斯内普敏捷地补充。

“是啊，那个，大概吧。但你不需要这样……一对一地找所有人道歉。”哈利说，“对大部分人来说那就是一些刻薄话和额外的扣分，可能很不愉快但……没人是完美的，生活也不是完美的。我有时也会对朋友们发脾气，他们也对我这样，我们不是每次都需要对方道歉，这不像是那些……刻骨铭心的东西，基本上你只需要下次……”

他卡住了，斯内普慢慢露出一个嘲讽的笑容。

“‘下次做得更好’，你是想这么说吗？”他说，无意识地享受着哈利的难堪，“我没有‘下次’了，即使我有，我也不一定能做得更好。我生性如此。”

那也不是你的错，哈利想说。你看过、经历过太多不幸，其中大部分都不是你的错。你待他人往往就如世界待你般不公，成为这样一个人非你所愿。

“道歉是更实际的做法。”斯内普继续道，“我其实还希望能去找那些因为我的选择受到伤害的人，但现在关于凤凰社，还有很多东西不宜公开。”

“你说过最近只有在无力挽救的情况下，你才会看着别人死去。”哈利立刻说，要是斯内普连这个都要自我怀疑那绝对是过头了，“在这方面你已经做得足够好了，不欠任何人的。”

“看过我的一部分记忆不代表你有权评价我的整个人生和工作。”

“是吗？可是在我看来，你正不必要地折磨自己。我不知道你是怎么想的，但由着你到最后还被自己这辈子犯过的每个小错折磨是不公平的，你至少应该看看自己做了多大贡献！”哈利直视着斯内普的眼睛，“你已经花了太长时间去赎罪了，你是个英雄。”

斯内普很大声地笑了起来，毫无欢乐之意。

“‘英雄’。”他拂袖而去，“把这个称号留给你自己吧，波特。”


	3. Chapter 3

哈利费了些力气才说服斯拉格霍恩给他斯内普的现住址。他从斯内普的记忆里得知对方童年时就住在蜘蛛尾巷，所以不出意外这个地址应该就是他父母的老房子。哈利对于对方的选择多少有些惊讶，毕竟除去艾琳和托比亚是斯内普的亲生父母这部分，他总觉得儿时居所给斯内普留下的回忆也不会比女贞路之于他好太多。尽管他跟德思礼们（主要是达利）的关系有所缓和，但比起再去跟德思礼一家住，哈利还是宁愿睡大街。

敲响房门的时候，哈利还在琢磨给自己弄个住处的事。夏天他就毕业了，他不想住格里莫广场12号，也不是很想去陋居——那里很好，但毕竟不真是他的家，而且他也不愿总是被迫想起弗雷德的缺席。他希望能有一个真正属于自己的地方，这样他将来组建家庭或者——

“告诉过你用不着每次都敲门，霍拉斯。”

可以听出斯内普是在强撑，他的声音明显透着痛苦，显然过去两天情况变得更糟了。又或者情况本来就是那么糟，哈利想起自己没使什么力气就让斯内普在他的拉扯下踉跄。

访客犹豫的这片刻，门里的声音也停止了，斯内普意识到门外的并非斯拉格霍恩。哈利只能猜测对方启动了某种探测型的咒语，因为几分钟后房门打开了，迎接他的是早已预备好的腾腾怒气。

“你来干什么？”

这次就完全不是那个恳请哈利听完自己道歉的语调了，比那个“斯内普教授”也更愤怒和尖锐，有点像哈利在最后一次大脑封闭术课上听到的声音。斯内普痛恨被人看到狼狈脆弱的样子，他习惯人们以他的弱点为嘲笑他的理由、控制他的开关或者杀死他的利刃。

“我想看看是有没有什么我能帮上忙的。”

哈利应该表现得更尊重些，但斯内普的样子实在——他汗涔涔的，开门前的匆促清理没能完全掩盖这点；他的面颊极不健康地凹了进去，嘴唇苍白干裂；他脖子上哪些黑点周围的青色快要连成一片。他无比真切地意识到自己正面对着一个濒死者，真切到能够感觉出对方生命的流逝，他从斯内普的呼吸里闻到毒液分解他躯体的味道。

“你要是想帮我，”斯内普听上去完全是被愤怒支持着，“就滚得远远的。波特们占据我生命中够长时间了，帮帮忙，我还指望至少能自己死掉。”

“我不觉得你想一个人死掉。”哈利强硬地说，“我的经验告诉我，没人想一个人死掉。”

把禁林的事作为手段很卑鄙，但除此之外他不知道还有什么可能让斯内普放自己进去。哈利不得不承认自己几乎不了解斯内普，除了斯内普憎恶他和他父亲以及深爱他母亲，还有斯内普有多努力地去弥补自己的过错、成为一个好人。后者正是他到这里来的原因，但它说服不了斯内普。

斯内普眯起眼睛，不等他答话，另一波痛楚袭击了他。哈利惊恐地注视着对方原地摇晃的样子，有那么几秒钟他都以为斯内普会失去意识倒下来，但接着斯内普眨眨眼睛，以一种令哈利心生敬佩的方式恢复了清醒。他转身走回屋里，没有关上房门，哈利不需要更多邀请了。

“别碰我！”

这句话比哈利预想中还要伤人，他只得把手按回身侧，看着斯内普把自己挪上一把扶手椅——他刚才差点失败。哈利东张西望地打量室内，假装前教授不是正在自己身旁两尺的地方全凭意志力捱过痛苦。那段记忆冒出来时哈利并没细看对方儿时的家，不过这里比他印象中整洁舒适得多，那么斯内普至少还做了些改变。哈利为此松了口气。

“发作期间我的一部分皮肤和骨骼可能会变得很脆弱。”斯内普说，“最好不要碰我，否则等它们恢复原有强度，会很难处理。”

哈利吃了一惊，他有表现得那么明显吗？

“噢，好的。”他回答。

斯内普比此前放松了一些，手指也不再紧紧抠住扶手。又有汗水顺着他额头淌下来，哈利在不远处找到了毛巾，斯内普允许哈利把毛巾递给自己，因为他们都知道他暂时还没有力气站起来。他的动作缓慢艰难，但哈利知道无论什么时候斯内普都不会让自己帮他擦脸。

毛巾最终还是从他颤抖的手指间滑落到地上，斯内普仇恨地瞪着它。这张椅子大概是他在床以外的地方忍受痛苦时的专座，可能需要的东西都摆在附近且以咒语固定、以免他在神志不清醒时打翻，下边还有个肯定是用来盛呕吐物的盆子。斯内普式的万全准备和听天由命，哈利感到一阵恶心和着迷。

“别用你的目光烧掉它，它是无辜的。”哈利用轻松的语气说，走到斯内普面前，弯腰把毛巾捡起来挂好。

“我就觉得你更享受站在我面前俯视我而不是相反。”斯内普回应道。

“噢，大概吧。”

哈利咧嘴一笑，因为这就是听到一个玩笑时该有的反应，即便是斯内普的玩笑。他在沙发上选了个位置落座，确保自己和斯内普都在对方的安全距离之外。

“那之后一直是这样吗？”他问，“这两个多月都是？”

“不，此前主要是眩晕和麻木，蛇毒造成的症状。”斯内普回答，“但现在我剩下的时间已经不足以等到常规解毒剂制作完成，所以我决定采取更冒险的方式，服用性质与蛇毒相反的毒药，让它们把我的身体作为战场，并期望它们最终两败俱伤。”

“就像化疗？”哈利不由自主地问。他以为斯内普会嘲笑他，但斯内普只是抬了抬眉毛，大概是精力不足以支持更多废话。

“魔药在人体内反应的方式与麻瓜药物不同，会产生类似咒语的效果。”斯内普解释道，“每一次都不一样，还受到对抗发生的身体部位的影响，无法预测。”

“唔，嗯，”哈利试着跟上思路，“所以你说两种毒药把你的身体作为战场，是字面意思？战斗可能在任何地方启动？”

斯内普难看地一笑，表明他猜对了。

“庞弗雷夫人采取了一定的控制措施，避免造成致命伤。”斯内普说，“不过总体而言，我们放任自流，让战斗充分进行，我则根据情况在斯拉格霍恩的协助下定时补充毒药。”

哈利吞咽了一下，想象两个人——两支军队——在自己体内决斗，他脑中出现了5月2日晚霍格沃茨的城堡，战后他们花了一个月来修复它。

“还有问题吗？”斯内普问，他从某个地方召唤出了一个笔记本。毫无疑问他会做记录，他谈论这回事的时候就像那是个普通的实验。

“你开始用这种方法……是在我们那次见面之后吗？”哈利冲动地问。

斯内普的目光都已经落在笔记本上了，他顿了一下，重新看向哈利。

“对。”他说，“以毒攻毒的效果如我刚才所说，无法预测，我也很有可能在第一次服毒后一命呜呼。所以我希望能先把事情办完。”

哈利只能点头，见他没有更多要问的，斯内普便专心做起了记录，权当观众不存在。哈利觉得没准这也是斯内普委婉的逐客令，因为他真的感觉自己只有碍事的份，来见斯内普之前他没想太多。斯内普正平静而深思熟虑地跟死神争抢自己的性命，他一点忙都帮不上。

“你能不能——”

显然斯内普说不出更多了，哈利一跃而起，及时把本子和当笔用的魔杖从他手里抽出来，男人剧烈地抽搐了一会，偏头吐在盆子里——这次对抗大概是在胃附近。接下来他在椅子里蜷着身子发抖，嘴角残留着呕吐物，那真的不是哈利见过最安抚人心的景象。

幸而这次斯内普只花了上次一半的时间就平静下来，沉默地接过毛巾擦了擦嘴，由着哈利把它和盆子清理干净。他又让哈利拿了一瓶补药，喝了两口，接着要回他的本子继续记录，也就是把杖尖搭在纸页上，让不同颜色的字迹形成。男人虚弱到拿不动笔，那些魔法字迹却清晰而稳定，这种反差确然十分迷人。

“刚才我的皮肤颜色有没有变化？”斯内普突然问。

“没——哦，你额头这边有点……有点绿，还有鼻子这里。”哈利不确定地回答，手指在自己脸上比划，“我不是很确定，但我觉得有。”

他坐回原位，好像瞟见斯内普在做下的记录边写了个问号，忍不住觉得好笑。斯内普扎了他一眼。

“可以理解你觉得这很好笑。”他干巴巴地说，更像平时的自己了。

“不！哦，我是说，不是为了你遭受的痛苦。那真的完全不好笑，我完全不想看到你这么难受。”哈利诚恳地说，斯内普立刻极不舒服地缩回了他冷漠的壳子里（这个形容也很滑稽），“我是感觉你好像把这当成某种实验一样，因为好奇而想看到结果，而不仅仅是，嗯……”

“这就是一个实验。”斯内普回答，神色缓和了一些，“这种杀灭蛇毒的方法基于我对种种毒药和自身体质的了解进行，在大部分人身上都无法实施。”

“有多大把握能成功？”

“如果我能撑过接下来的10天，有20%的可能，纳吉尼的毒性会从我身体里完全消失，或者降低至不影响我生活的程度。”

“20%。”哈利低声说。不管斯内普怎么看，对他来说这都意味着有八成可能性斯内普会在经受这些残酷的折磨后死掉，而且这还是以他撑得过10天为前提。难怪斯内普那天说话时用的是把自己当成死人的口吻，如果是哈利，他也会把死亡视为注定的结局。

这不公平。在那场战争彻底结束之后，在为赎罪做了这么多之后，斯内普至少值得一些时间去肩无重负地生活，享受没有伏地魔潜伏在侧的阳光。

“你还想从我这得到什么？”斯内普问，与他的精力一同恢复的是逐客的意志。

未加思考，哈利说：“我想留下。”

在那个惊愕的空拍中，哈利意识到这就是自己的打算，没错，他想留下。哪怕他帮不上忙，只能见证斯内普的痛苦，以及清理盆子里的呕吐物和及时从斯内普手中拿走本子。他需要留下。

“你以为——”

“我几乎没什么机会跟人道别，从我身边离开的人走得都很突然。我没有机会向他们道别，告诉他们我……”酸痛感在他眼睛里积聚，哈利不得不使劲眨了一下眼睛，那之后他几乎没有哭过，但感觉上像他无时无刻不在哭泣，“我保证我不会妨碍你。请让我留在这里，西弗勒斯。”

斯内普转开目光，哈利现在明白每次他们对视时，先移开视线的都是斯内普。

你长得和你父亲一模一样，除了你的眼睛——你有着你妈妈的眼睛。旧日的声音像个幽灵在他耳边回旋，他所过之路上立着无数的坟墓。

“那不会好过的。”斯内普说。

哈利明白这是准许。


	4. Chapter 4

仅仅过了两天，哈利就意识到斯内普“不好过”的概括有多轻描淡写。斯内普每天都只能断续地睡一小会儿，哈利则基本完全没睡过。每一两个小时他都要看着斯内普牙关死咬、下颌紧扣地承受他体内的战争，短则几分钟，长则数小时。症状每次都不完全一样，包括抽搐、肢体舞动、呕吐、发烧和体温过低、幻觉等，并且总是伴随着大量疼痛。斯拉格霍恩前来探望的时候告诉哈利他们不能使用镇痛剂，但正常人到这个程度应该大部分时候都在昏迷。

哈利请斯拉格霍恩替自己请了假，麦格不会为了这个为难他。他基本上只能在旁边无助地目睹斯内普的挣扎，间或替他清理身体、毛巾和家具，斯内普始终保持着反常识的安静，以致他总是忍不住去检查对方是否休克甚或是否还在呼吸。男人固执地只有在夜晚才上床休息，将大部分状态尚可的宝贵时光都耗费在了记录上，哈利则尽可能让他多进食和饮水。

第一天凌晨，斯内普在发作的尾声突然直起身体，目光四处逡巡。哈利以为是痉挛发作，但斯内普迫切地看了他一两秒，便倒了回去。哈利握住对方的手时，回握的力道带着无言的请求，斯内普没有闭上眼睛，不用多说，他便投以注视。这是斯内普真正需要他的地方：他有着斯内普毕生所爱的眼睛。他希望在那安宁的片刻，斯内普的世界里是一对男孩和女孩在春日的花丛中奔跑，阳光所到之处，痛苦和死亡的阴影仓皇退去。

起初哈利保持安静，但凡斯内普有一丝清醒，便不会将他误认为莉莉·波特，他不但没有莉莉的相貌和声音，就连眼神，他也没把握能跟莉莉有几分相似。然而第二次的时候，斯内普在他们的对视中打破了寂静。

“哈利……？”

他的声音透着长时间不使用的沙哑和痛苦的紧绷，哈利立刻就回应了：“我在。”

斯内普的嘴唇开合了几下，哈利明白过来——斯内普在幻觉里看到的不是莉莉。

“我还活着。”他急切地说，痛心对方竟被折磨至此，“我没有死，我还活着，我就在你身边，我陪着你……”

斯内普抓住他的手又紧了一下，松开了。哈利几乎吓到心脏停跳，直到他用发抖的手检查确认过斯内普只是陷入了难得的昏睡，运气好的话能持续两个小时。哈利用没握住斯内普的那只手使劲揉了揉脸，才两天他就感觉自己快撑不住了，承受痛苦的甚至都不是他。

后来他每次都会同斯内普说话。

情况从第三天起进一步急转直下，就算在两次发作的间歇，起身对斯内普来说也变得非常困难。斯拉格霍恩和庞弗雷夫人改为每天两三次地轮流前来探视，他们说目前的发展在预料之中，但哈利能看出他们也认为情况不妙。庞弗雷夫人显然并不十分相信哈利作为照料者的可靠程度，但要找到一个斯内普信任的人很难（哈利此前没意识到自己获此殊荣），所以她尽职尽责地列了清单，交代基本事项，让哈利监督斯内普在恰当的时候服用补充水分和体力的药物，并在某些情况下立即联系他们。

至于这次赌博式治疗的核心部分，哈利完全无法参与，他的魔药课学得比十六岁的斯内普都远远不如，毒药和解毒剂那一单元他更是完全靠粪石蒙混过关——而且就连粪石也不是他自己想到的。他承认这点时斯内普虚弱地嘲笑了他，但随后斯内普开始以前所未有的耐心给他讲解，哈利知道这是为什么：要不了多久斯内普就会没有力气亲自做记录了。因此他也尽了一切可能去学，还写信让赫敏给自己邮寄可能有帮助的书和资料。赫敏令人感激地什么都没问。

“你得休息。”哈利坚持每天都要打开窗户一阵子，现在午后的阳光在斯内普眼中闪烁，“你不可能在几天内成为魔药大师。”

“笨鸟先飞嘛。”哈利故意曲解他的话，等着对方顺着话头嘲讽他几句。

然而斯内普说：“在我这样的老师的指导下，你还能在魔药学的O.W.Ls拿到E以上成绩，我不认为你的天赋有问题。只要花费精力，你完全可以取得一般程度以上的成就。然而你并不是个魔药天才，即便你是，也不可能在短时间内成为专家。”

哈利的心沉了下去，他已经差不多半小时一个字都没读进去了，维持拿书的姿势后很困难；后脑勺的跳痛蔓延到他整个头部，肌肉精疲力尽地在皮肤下震颤。他固执地盯着书页，如果不集中精力，书上的字迹会在他视线里飘动。

“这四天你几乎都没有睡觉，这样下去你会比我先垮掉。”斯内普实事求是地说。

“我没法睡。”他自暴自弃地把书丢到床头柜上，“明知道你可能马上就会再次陷入痛苦，就在我旁边，我没法……”

哈利等着斯内普再赶他走，因为这听起来就像他草率地请求留下，索要斯内普的准许，可根本不知道自己将面对什么——事实也的确如此。

“看着我。”斯内普却说。

他不可能拒绝这句话。

“我还活着，上一次服用的毒药已经过了最危险的时期，下一次服用是四个小时后，没有理由认为我会在这期间死掉。”

“但你仍然可能会发作。”

“不，肯定会发作。对抗从来没有停过三小时以上。”斯内普冷酷地说，“但它会一直如此，直到疗程结束或者我死。你本来可以帮到我，但如果你太过执着于见证我的每次发作，下一次你就可能在给我补药的时候因为疲劳过度拿错瓶子。”

他是对的，但——“你从不……发出声音，这样我没法知道你是否太难受或者……万一出现危险怎么办？斯拉格霍恩和庞弗雷夫人都说这随时都有可能。”

一声类似火车鸣笛的巨响，哈利差点从椅子上摔下来。斯内普多少有些满意地给他看自己摊开的手掌，示意地面上的一个小球。哈利根本没注意到他什么时候把它丢下去的，可恶的间谍。

“我会握着这个。”他说，“如果情况变得太难以忍受，或者可能危及生命，它会落到地上，发出像刚才那样的声音。”

好吧，他肯定考虑怎么逼哈利去睡觉有一阵子了。

“你知道什么叫呼救吧？”哈利忍不住说。

“我不一定能做到，我的喉咙可能会僵直。”哈利没法分辨这句话的真假，“你可以选择留在这里睡觉，或者我要求米勒娃把你绑回学校，你知道你阻止不了我或者她。”

哈利只得找出多的被褥，花了十多分钟磨磨蹭蹭地给自己打地铺，希望发作在他被迫去睡觉之前到来和希望斯内普能多休息一阵的两种愿望拉扯着他，他没法放心，总觉得一旦自己把斯内普留在现实里独自睡去，就会有可怕的事情发生。哈利背对斯内普躺下，一动不动，假装自己睡了。他听见纸张在空气中浮动的声音，斯内普召唤来了一本书。或许是要核对什么数据，他想。

下一刻，斯内普读了起来，他的声音虚弱但平稳，蕴含着不屈的决心。他在念一个童话故事，哈利根本没想到斯内普的房子里会有故事书。

“……那些真正的巫师，谁也不敢出来主动应聘，他们都躲避着女巫追捕小分队。然而，有一位根本不会魔法的狡猾的江湖骗子看到了发财的机会，他来到王宫，声称自己是一位技艺高超的巫师。江湖骗子变了几个简单的戏法，愚蠢的国王就相信他确实会魔法，立刻任命他为首席大魔法师和国王的私人魔法大师……”

哈利睡着了。

汽笛声惊醒了他，哈利从地铺上跳起来，差点被被子绊了一跤。他还以为自己会看到一个极度痛苦虚弱甚至可能已经回天乏术的斯内普，但斯内普以当下的标准衡量看起来还不错，他平静地回视哈利。

“我准备服毒了。”他说。

哈利点点头，飞快地收拾起地铺。天已经黑了，他睡了四个小时，斯内普在此期间肯定经历了至少一次发作并照顾好了自己，而且在确实需要哈利的时候叫醒了他。他顾念着哈利的需要，哈利对此心怀感激，也许此后他真的可以在斯内普周围入睡。

毒药是紫色的，在玻璃瓶中更像是气体，斯内普要求哈利站远些，因为如果不慎打翻，仅吸入少量就足以致一个成年人于死地。他们使用的毒药越来越强了，哈利不愿去想这是按部就班，还是别无他法。

斯内普吞咽药剂时，他移开了目光。


	5. Chapter 5

第六天哈利屈服了，没再在地铺上装模作样，而是爬上了斯内普的床。他这么干的时候斯内普正发出肯定是噎住的啜泣的声音，不知道是没发现还是没那个力气，总之斯内普没有反对。

然后他闻到了血腥味。实际上，是挺浓郁的血腥味。如果哈利不是一直把注意力集中在假装自己是条毯子上，他应该早就闻到了。

“我觉得……”

“你可能得清理一下。”斯内普冷静地说。

哈利没听见呕吐的声音，他跳下床，然后看见——盆子里全是血，靠近床边的那片床单也是。斯内普的左肘以下鲜血淋漓，垂在床侧，皮肤的颜色几乎都看不到了，血好像正从每个毛孔里冒出来。

“失血。”

陈述这种显而易见的事实表明斯内普的状态糟糕到了一定程度，他在努力同时让哈利和自己冷静下来。哈利甩甩头命令自己停止惊慌。

“我该怎么做？”他用嘴呼吸，再闻到血腥气他可能会吐，“我需要联系谁吗？”

“你会不会用守护神传信？”

“会，但用得不多。”他拿出魔杖。

“如果流血在二十分钟内没有停止，或者流血范围扩大、出现伤口，就联系庞弗雷夫人。”斯内普说，哈利看到他的嘴唇发颤，脸上全是冷汗，“暂时不用采取任何措施。”

哈利差点尖叫着反对，但他收起了魔杖说：“好的。”

然后他重新爬回床上，跪在斯内普身边，男人紧闭着眼。

“我能不能碰你的右手？”他问，斯内普短促地点了一下头。

斯内普的手很凉，哈利用两只手包裹住它，在可怕的一瞬间他还以为这只手也在流血，但那只是汗水。五分钟后不再有血液滴进盆子里，又过了漫长的十分钟，斯内普给出了流血已经完全停止的确认。哈利有点不情愿地放开斯内普的手，取来他指定的药剂，往斯内普上半身下加了几个垫子以免他被呛到。斯内普任由哈利把药瓶放到嘴边喂给自己，他差不多全程都没睁开眼。

接着哈利清理了盆子和床单，但他拿魔杖的手不稳，没有把握能在清理血块的同时不伤害斯内普的皮肤，所以他取来了毛巾。这可能是个失误，擦洗血迹比他想象中困难多了，很快哈利的手、毛巾和池子里的水便在他视线中明晃晃地红成一片。哈利再也忍不住，吐进了马桶里。

当他回到床上，斯内普不声不响地朝他靠近了一点，哈利立刻用手臂环住了他。没有什么比这更有力的证据：西弗勒斯·斯内普在他怀里，活着，虚弱但不曾停止抗争。哈利的心脏以不同的节奏跳动，带着某种顿悟。

“哈利？”

“我在。”

斯内普在残存的血腥味中睡过去了，汗湿的头发落在哈利脖子上，最终哈利也成功地睡着了大概半小时。然后是下一次发作，痉挛；再下一次，发烧。

到天明时分，斯内普也没对哈利在自己床上过夜发表任何看法。

哈利拉开窗帘，让晨光照进屋子的各个角落，而后取来了墨水和羊皮纸。现在大部分记录和分析都是由他来根据斯内普的指令进行，他不总跟上斯内普的思路，不过斯内普也没有抱怨的意思。

白天到访的除了庞弗雷夫人，还有罗恩和赫敏，哈利迟钝地想起今天是周六。此前他们都从麦格那里得知了哈利缺课的原因，麦格认为哈利会需要支持，她是对的。他没让他们与斯内普照面，就在客厅简要说了眼下的情况。

卧室门内静悄悄的，但哈利清楚这不代表什么。大概是他对于斯内普离开视线的焦躁表现得太明显，赫敏介绍完她带来的书，没坐几分钟便推着罗恩出去了。他们身体倾向对方和随意地触碰对方的方式透露出坦然的亲密，哈利觉得自己的缺席对他俩的进展大概利大于弊。临行时赫敏给了他一个满含忧虑的眼神，哈利回以但愿能安抚她的微笑。

差不多是前门刚关上，哈利就回到了卧室，斯内普果然正趴在床边，努力不出声地呕吐。他超过12个小时没有吃过什么真正的食物了，自然也吐不出什么。现在斯内普总是处在发作中和发作后的虚脱中，那种相对舒适的缓冲阶段越来越少，早上斯拉格霍恩拿来了一服澄金的补药，说这能让斯内普不吃不喝地撑过三天，之后便见分晓了。他让哈利做好心理准备，哈利假装没听见。

“……以为你会跟他们回去。”哈利用温热的毛巾擦拭他的嘴角时，斯内普轻声说。

“我不会的，我会留在这里到……结果出来吧，我想。”哈利顺手整理了一下他的头发，觉察不妥的时候已经太迟了，“呃，你想喝点水什么的吗？”

斯内普摇摇头。

“今晚还有最后一份毒药。”

哈利的动作错了一拍，毛巾落在地上，他捡起它拿去洗了，又挂回床头。

“我以为还有三服药呢？”他说。

“我的身体承受不了三份了。”斯内普回答，“我会喝下原定后天服用的毒药，再看接下来三天的情况。”

“好的。”哈利点点头。没什么，庞弗雷夫人和斯拉格霍恩都说过这很可能会发生。

“我不认为我能撑过去。”

静默。

“好的。”哈利说。

“做记录吧。”

他们记录下夜晚的情况和斯内普的分析，哈利尽量让自己放空，不去想早上扶起斯内普时感觉到对方掉了多少体重，仿佛连骨头都被侵蚀空了。他过了一会才发现斯内普停止了口述。

“怎么了？”他尽可能轻松地问。

“实验记录就到这里，其他信息没有太大价值。”斯内普说，“接下来我需要记些别的，最好由我自己来。”

“我不能做吗？”哈利问，“是高深的魔法还是——”

“是一些咒语。”斯内普回答，“相当一部分是黑魔王教我的。”

“噢。”

“我认为它们是了不起的魔法成就，而且到现在，活着的人里可能只有我还知道知晓一二。”斯内普谨慎地看着他，“我不会要求你做这个，但我不希望它们就此消失。”

他对伏地魔仍然使用旧日的称谓，语带钦佩、不吝赞美，即便对方杀死了他所爱之人，并为了老魔杖毫不犹豫地置他于死地。这份忠诚如他所言，指向的是伏地魔的魔法成就，这个男人定要热爱那些危险而不可捉摸的咒语和毒药直至生命终结。

这是斯内普想留下的遗产，哈利意识到。

“邓不利多说过他是有史以来最危险的黑巫师，他欣赏里德尔的才华，为他走错了路深深地惋惜。”哈利说，“只要其中不涉及杀戮或者折磨——”

“不。”斯内普说，口吻中的受伤明显到哈利都能听出来。

“那我很乐意。”哈利摊开双手，“我不喜欢黑魔法，但我能理解它们的吸引力。反正，我相信你不是为了让下一个黑巫师为非作歹才叫我把它们记下来的。”

斯内普微笑了一下。

“放心，就连真正意义上的黑魔法也不多。”他说。

如他所言，第一个咒语便是关于无辅助飞行的，哈利边记录边回想去年暑假凤凰社把他转移到陋居那夜，大家说到伏地魔能飞时震撼的表情。赫敏一年级时送了他一本《魁地奇溯源》，开头作者便介绍当前还没有任何咒语能让巫师在无辅助的条件下以人类形态飞行，不知这本书再版时，这一叙述是否会修正。没错，这个绝对应该留下来。

“它很难掌握吗？我还挺想试试的。”斯内普喘息的间隙，哈利说。

“取决于你用什么标准衡量。”

哈利转了转眼珠，“好吧，我知道我是肯定会摔死那类。”

“你熟悉飞天扫帚，风险会小得多。”

斯内普的声音混入了异样的暖意，哈利一怔抬头，但那个瞬间已经过去了。

他翻过一页，继续记录。

接下来的五个小时里，斯内普发作了三次，这意味着他们午餐前（也就是哈利在两点左右吞了一个斯拉格霍恩留下的三明治）的时光一团糟，不过也可能预示着下午会相对和平。哈利很希望他俩都能睡一会儿，但斯内普缓慢但坚定地坐直了身体，转过身，让两只脚落到地面上。

“我感觉还不错。”他说，“我要出去一趟，你能陪我一起吗？”

这太过反常，斯内普迫于不断恶化的身体状况接受了哈利为自己做的事，但他还是第一次使用“陪我”或者“为我”这样的字眼。这是哈利出现在蜘蛛尾巷之后，他第一次提出请求。

“当然。”哈利回答，自然而然地半蹲给他系起了鞋带，“你想晒晒太阳吗？这附近——”

“我要去的地方，”斯内普说，“是戈德里克山谷。”


	6. Chapter 6

他给斯内普套上大概四层加绒的袍子，现下秋风还没那么凛冽，但斯内普瘦骨嶙峋的身体时常拒绝回温。对方在卫生间打理自己的时候，哈利就只是坐在床上观察斯内普用一根凳子腿给自己变出的手杖，细长光滑，唯一的装饰是一道浅淡的蛇纹，在杖身上盘曲缠绕。他做了十几年的斯莱特林院长，这个位置对他来说一定比校长珍贵得多。

然后斯内普对哈利提出了第二个请求：刮胡子。他显然试过自力更生，因为他的右下颌有一道细细的伤口，染红了附近的泡沫。哈利想象他凑近镜子，竭力稳住持剃刀的手。说真的哈利不是很确定要怎么做，同寝室男生中西莫在五年级的时候就骄傲地展示着下巴中央的一小撮胡子走来走去了，罗恩第一次炫耀性地剃须则是六年级圣诞假期后不久，但他到十七岁之后才开始需要刮胡子，那会儿他们正住在格里莫广场策划如何闯进魔法部。赫敏也有疏忽的时候，他和罗恩为了找剃须刀把西里斯的卧室翻了个底朝天。

所以简单点说，他给自己刮胡子的经验都不太多，更不要说相反方向持刀给别人刮了。而且斯内普抬起下巴露出咽喉的样子透露出让他心慌的脆弱和信任，可能是因为肌肉和脂肪的流失，现在男人的皮肤看上去很薄，尽管脖子整个呈青黑色，血管仍清晰可辨。他花了肯定超过半小时搞定这事，没有再增加任何伤口，刀刃轻轻擦过咽喉时他可以感觉到斯内普的皮肤在自己掌下战栗。结束时哈利用指腹抚过剃刀经过的部位，只是为了确认是否有遗漏的胡茬。斯内普微微靠向他的手，没抱怨他的低效率。

他清洗剃刀时斯内普坐在马桶盖上发起抖来，而后一声不吭地绕过哈利回了房间，哈利于是也剔了胡子，拍打面部好让自己在父母面前看起来精神一点。他把洗漱台收拾干净，短暂地考虑了一下这对斯内普来说像什么。哈利不确定斯内普是否知道他父母是合葬，也许他该提醒一下。

他有点希望斯内普放弃了这次艰难的履行，但刚才小小的发作并没使斯内普动摇，后者已经移动到客厅，坐在那张遭罪专用的扶手椅上等待。过去两天斯内普都没有用过那张椅子，他几乎下不了床。

“我们，呃，怎么去？”哈利问。

“随从显形。”斯内普说，“根据我听到的情况，我想你去过。”

“是的。”哈利点点头，“我去看过他们两人的坟墓。”

无论斯内普有没有领会哈利含糊的提示，他都没表现出来。他拄着手杖起身，哈利伸出一条胳膊让他抓住。他希望能跟斯内普离得再近一点，最好能在接下来的黑暗和窒息中拥抱支撑对方的身躯，但斯内普不会允许他这样做的，不是在詹姆和莉莉·波特面前。

他选择的显形地点是巴希达·巴沙克的院子。这里离墓地有些距离，但是墓地附近哈利所知唯一能自由显形而不被麻瓜发现的地方。斯内普在恢复呼吸的那刻就摇摇欲坠，跟着哈利前往目的地时每几百米就需要停步休息，哈利只得拼命祈祷自己没记错路。

缓慢、艰难，但他们还是相对顺利地找到了那个小广场。现在是午后，来往的行人比哈利上次到访时多得多，前去吊唁的人可能也是，哈利没头没脑地想着这次就不能再用魔法变出花圈了。他直到那一家三口的雕像出现才记起自己忘了提醒斯内普这个，斯内普驻足几秒便继续前进，哈利没敢看他的表情。

他们沿着墓园荒草丛生的小道行走，哈利指明那座合葬墓的所在时，斯内普轻轻摆脱了他的手。哈利注视着那个黑色的身影摇摇晃晃地来到碑前，可能是本就打算这么做也可能是膝盖再也无法支撑，斯内普以一种轰然倒塌的姿势单膝跪下。他情不自禁地朝前冲了几步，见斯内普没有一头栽向地面才刹住脚步。

现在，他站得比此前打算的要近了。

“我是来道歉的。”斯内普说，他低着头，脸被发帘遮住，哈利的角度只能看到鼻尖，“我很抱歉，莉莉，我在很长一段时间里把你当成我的所有物。我坚持认为是波特从我手中夺走了你，但事实是你选择了他，哪怕是一分一秒，我都不曾拥有过你。我很抱歉我曾否认你的选择。”

哈利闭上了眼睛。

“我很抱歉我曾经轻视你重视的一切，包括用那个侮辱性的词汇称呼你，我很抱歉我以和那些人无二的方式伤害了你，当时你把我当成朋友，这一定会伤得更深。还有……”他的头垂得更低，“我很抱歉我害死了你和你的丈夫，我从来不是故意想让你死去，但我指引黑魔王去谋杀一个孩子，因为我完全成为了你最鄙视的那种人。我很抱歉我放任自己堕落至此，断送了你的生命和家庭，使你的孩子成为孤儿。我很抱歉我不曾善待你的儿子。”

“还有你，波特。”斯内普继续道，“我不会为不能公正评价你道歉，但我很抱歉我毁了你的家庭，还用我对你的愤怒和偏见伤害你的儿子。我……感激你带给莉莉的幸福，尽管那很短暂。”

就是这样，那把抵在哈利脊椎之后的刀长驱直入，摧枯拉朽地搅碎他的胸腔，剜出他的心脏。事实是如此赤裸地摊开在他面前：到最后了。斯内普对那个他恨了一辈子的男人致歉，这一定是最后了。

“原本我是没有勇气到这里来的，”斯内普轻笑一声，“但我想，反正我也不会跟你（们）去同一个地方。”

哈利没注意到斯内普是什么时候走到自己面前的，指节掠过皮肤时他猛然惊觉，发现自己满脸泪水。

“哈利……”

哈利认得这个语调，他向后退去，摇着头。

“不！不要……”他哽咽着说，“别说，西弗勒斯，求你了。”

慢慢地，斯内普的手垂了下去，收回口袋里。

“你已经做得很好了。”男人说，“他们会以你为傲。”

不，他做得一点都不好，一点都不够。

“我犯了个错误。”斯内普看着他，面孔的线条略微柔和，“这对你来说太残酷了，你早就承受了太多不该承受的东西。回学校去，哈利，回到你的朋友身边，完成你的学业。你还拥有广阔的未来，一切都会好的。”

哈利反应过来的时候已经太迟，白光炸开，他一下子弯腰捂住脸，感觉有人往他眼睛里撒了一大把锯末。他狂乱地喊叫，挥舞双手，无望地企图拉住一片衣角，结果只是撞上一座又一座的墓碑。等视线终于恢复清晰，他发现自己正伏在詹姆和莉莉·波特的名字前，刚才跪在这里的道歉者消失了。

“天哪，我很抱歉，爸爸，妈妈……”他的前额抵着冰凉的大理石，指甲刮过地面，“请帮帮我，我想做好这件事。我必须做好这件事。”

哈利怀着一丁点希望幻影移形回蜘蛛尾巷，这里维持着他们出门前的样子，斯内普原定今晚要喝的那瓶毒药不在原处了。他不觉得斯内普刚回过这里，那人出门前就带上了它，他当然能做到不让哈利发现。

卧室、厨房、卫生间……都没有第二个人的影子，屋主走了。哈利跌坐在一张椅子上，他无意中选择了斯内普近期坐得最多的那张，它被汗水浸透了太多次，尽管经过彻底的清洁，闻起来还是像斯内普。哈利蜷着身子把脸埋在椅背的布面上，想着自己到底做得有多令人失望，以致斯内普在即将服用最后一剂毒药的当下将他驱逐——驱逐出自己的死亡。他认为哈利承受不了他的死。

他能承受吗？哈利第一次真正思考这个问题，他还可以感觉到斯内普在他臂弯里颤抖，以及那些他以为这一切会永远停止的恐怖时刻。有一次斯内普真的停止了呼吸和心跳，哈利差不多是尖叫着把庞弗雷夫人从床上拖下来，她检查后说斯内普的身体没有变冷，让哈利等着，哈利照做了。一小时后斯内普轻轻咳嗽了一下，三小时后斯内普睁开双眼，他感觉像是劫后余生。

不，他不知道这次自己能否承受，他只知道如果他不去做——不能去做，他会悔恨终身。

哈利站了起来，在脑中列出斯内普可能去的所有地方。他要找到斯内普，活要见人，死要见尸。


	7. Chapter 7

马尔福庄园是哈利造访的最后一个地方，如果这里还没有的话，哈利就不得不承认在斯内普自己露面或者——其他情况之前，他无法知道发生了什么。当然他不会停止，但仅因为无法停止而进行的徒劳和真正的寻找之间，他宁可选择后者。

说到徒劳，斯内普觉得他这些天的坚持都是徒劳吗？他从什么时候开始就这么想了？

但哈利知道斯内普一定已经服下了毒药，他会照计划进行，即便内心认定这会杀了他。如果他服毒的时间和平时一样，现在应该过去了六个小时，反应最剧烈的阶段接近尾声。在这一阶段，斯内普几乎不会有什么喘息的空隙。

想到斯内普必须独自熬过去，无人照料地瘫在自己的汗水和呕吐物里发抖喘息，哈利便五内俱焚。这也是最危险的一段时间，斯内普会死在他看不见的地方，这种可能性将哈利整个碾碎，挫骨扬灰。

看清出现在门前的德拉科·马尔福，哈利知道自己来对了。马尔福看见他时毫不惊讶，而是几近仇恨。

“他在里边？”他说，“斯内普，他在你家里。”

他应该更早到这来的，斯内普曾受纳西莎之托保护德拉科，哈利应该想到他与马尔福一家的关系不同一般。

“在又怎么样？”马尔福说话不像往常一样拖腔拖调，带着刺耳的怒气，“你知道这个也没有用，我不会让你进来。”

听到第一句，欣喜和如释重负席卷过哈利全身，他拔出魔杖。

“让我进去，否则我就把这门给炸了。”

“你可以试试。”马尔福冷笑着说。

哈利冲动地对门锁念了个粉碎咒，结果是他脚下的地面突然破碎，他失去平衡，摔倒时险些弄断自己的腿。

“黑魔王选择马尔福庄园作为大本营，可不止是因为舒适。”马尔福口气中带着同等的厌恶和骄傲，“我启动了庄园的防御，就算全魔法部的傲罗都来，也得花上一阵。至于你？别做梦了，滚回格兰芬多塔楼睡觉吧！”

“我不会这么做！”哈利说，“他需要我！”

“哦是吗？他难道不是为了躲开你才到这里来的吗？”

这个问题击中了哈利，像刀子一样划开他的皮肤。

“给我滚开，马尔福！”哈利叫道，“你这败类！你这……”

“乐意从命。”马尔福讥诮地说，简直和前院长如出一辙。

哈利立刻意识到，让马尔福回到屋里，他就真的不可能进入庄园了。明知斯内普身处何处，却只能在门外等待，他忍受不了这个。他必须马上见到斯内普，确认对方是否——不可能会安好，但他必须确认。

“回来！”他大叫，“放我进去！阿拉霍洞开！”

这次就像被迎面击中一拳，他跌跌撞撞地倒在地上。哈利一瘸一拐地爬起来，马尔福已经在通往大宅的路上走远了，他不敢相信是马尔福拦在了他和斯内普之间。

“放我进去！！”

马尔福头都没有回，走向西弗勒斯所在的地方。哈利咆哮着，又试了一次，被弹开好几英尺，他啐了口带血的唾沫，重新站直。哈利的脑子里轰然作响，沸腾的冲动笼罩了他，他要赶到西弗勒斯身边，就算要这么做上三天三夜也无所谓，被这古老庄园的防御碾碎也无所谓——

道路那端出现了另一个身影，哈利暂停了一下，那个身影比德拉科稍矮，挽着发髻，是纳西莎·马尔福。她将一只手放在德拉科肩上，两人交谈了几句，德拉科甩开了母亲的手。

“放我进去，纳西莎！”哈利冲过去抓住大门，一阵剧痛穿过他的手，“求你了，放我进去！他需要我！”

纳西莎又对德拉科说了些什么，德拉科快步朝哈利走来，苍白的尖脸上满是怒气。

“你想干什么？”他质问，“想怜悯他吗？”

“我得陪在他身边！”哈利急切地说，“他的情况很危险，你不知道他——”

“——在服用毒药对抗蛇毒？我当然知道。我们能给他更好的照顾，我们能找到真正的专业人员，他不需要你。”马尔福傲慢地说，“斯内普救过我的命。我帮不了更多，但至少可以实现他的最后一个愿望。他不想见你，那你就见不到他。”

哈利感觉肺里的空气都被抽走了。

“他不是这么想的。”

“关于他的想法，我为什么要相信你的话而不是他本人的？”

“你不了解情况！之前都是我在照顾他，我们之间——发生了一个误会，他今天丢下我走了，你不知道发生了——”

“我知道你不想原谅他！”马尔福尖声说，“但你知道自己欠他的，所以你用你那令人作呕的同情心去侮辱他……”

“什么？”哈利说，“什么？”

纳西莎来到儿子身边，她平静地看着哈利。

“西弗勒斯认为你无法原谅他。”她说，“但你太善良，不愿意对一个快死的人说不，所以你选择不给他道歉的机会。”

“真他妈恶心。”德拉科啐道，“他做了什么？你能冲进火里救我，却不能听他说完话？他甚至都没想请求原谅！你连他的道歉都不能听完，还想待在他身边，你他妈——”

“他想错了。”哈利干涩地说，“不是那样的。”

这就是斯内普的想法？他觉得哈利是因为这个原因不让他说出道歉？这才是他把哈利赶走的原因吗？这样的话……他就更要赶到西弗勒斯身边，全错了，他得挽回错误，赶在一切都太迟之前。

纳西莎吟唱了一段咒语，那股包裹着整个庄园的力量消失了，大门在哈利面前打开。

“他在找你！当他神志不清的时候，他就会找你，然后在恢复清醒的时候假装自己从没那样想过！”哈利冲进去时德拉科嚷道，“我知道他是什么样的人，要是你敢伤害他我发誓要让你付出代价！”

“谢谢！”他绕过那对母子，“对不起，我得……”

“他在二楼。”纳西莎说，“如果他想错了，你最好尽快说清楚，他的时间很可能不多了。”

哈利的心脏恐惧疼痛地怦然跳动，时间不多了？西弗勒斯他在找他——他——

他一头撞上了卢修斯·马尔福，后者呻吟一声，异常恼火地从走廊地板上支起身体。

“西茜对孩子总是太心软。”他说，指了指一扇房门，哈利冲过去。

扑面而来的是汗水、血液、毒物和种种不可名状的气味混合成的濒死的味道，哈利这几天都被这种气味浸泡着，几乎忘了它闻起来是什么样。房间里还有一个微胖的卷发男人，他身上有种温和可亲的气质，想必是马尔福们找来的护理人员。哈利无视了他，从另一侧直接爬上斯内普的床，那个男人惊叫着抗议。

看清黑发下那个骷髅，哈利的呼吸都停止了，但下一刻骷髅又成了斯内普，就好像有什么在随着他心跳的节奏把他皮肤与骨骼之间的东西抽走又注回去。哈利根本想象不出这是什么感觉，他想跟斯内普说话，但他希望男人已经昏了过去，不必忍受这个。没人应该忍受这个。

“你就是他在找的那个哈利？”护理师认出了他，但尽可能保持着专业。

哈利点点头，他不能说话。

“我从来没见过这种情况。”护理师说，“他有约一半的时候是清醒的，这对他来说非常残酷。你最好留在这里，我不能肯定——也许他能感觉到。”

不用他说，哈利也要这么做。谁叫他离开，他会把那人撕成碎片。

“我能——”他呼吸了几次，强迫喉咙服从命令，“我能不能碰他？”

“我认为握住他的手不会使情况更糟。”护理师口气中立，“或者可以说，现在没有多少能使情况更糟的事了。”

哈利小心地从被单下拿出斯内普的一只手，同样有节奏地收缩着，他轻轻地把它放在自己两手之间，用拇指打圈摩挲手背。斯内普的眼皮微微掀开了一点，又无力地盖上。哈利跪在床上，俯身到斯内普耳边对他说话，大部分是“我在这儿”“我陪着你”之类无意义的语句，同时护理师以比他专业得多的动作清洁斯内普的衣物和床具，保持他的身体干爽。他可以感觉到那种收缩越来越弱、越来越缓慢，他但愿这并不真的对应斯内普的心跳。

“我在这儿呢。”哈利说着，轻轻理了一下斯内普的头发。

他不该这么做的，那一小撮头发轻易地脱离了头皮，哈利把它丢到枕头上，护理师无声地清理掉了它。

“我在这儿……”他继续着，声音破碎不成形，“你有我，西弗勒斯。我不会走的。我会在你身边到最后。”

第一缕阳光悄悄透进屋内时，躺在床上的男人完全安静下来。

“停止了。”

哈利听到自己在说话，平静而遥远。

“他的呼吸趋于平稳，心跳也是。”护理师说，“他撑过了第一轮，可以休息一会儿了，也许会跟你说话。”

“他还活着？”

“对，他很幸运，这是我见过最疯狂的解毒策——”护理师的声音突然提高，“波特先生！你还……”

哈利做的最后一件事是松手滚向一边，确保自己不会倒在斯内普身上。


	8. Chapter 8

哈利没料到他们会让自己睡在斯内普床上，但他对此非常感激，他甚至在睁开眼睛之前就开始猜测自己究竟睡了多久、斯内普是否已经停止呼吸。一偏头便看到活着的斯内普有效地遏制了恐慌的蔓延，随后他才意识到自己的左手正握着一只手，温度与他的体温同化，似乎又枯瘦了一些，但皮肤下仍有生命的潜流。

起身时哈利只觉头晕目眩，肢体沉重异常。开始照顾斯内普之后他就几乎没有完整睡过四小时，只在饿到胃里发烧或者斯内普要求的时候才胡乱吃点东西，再加昨天兵荒马乱的一晚上，显然他的身体决定报复他了。但他的情况远非重点，只要接下来三天不错过什么，就都无所谓了。

护理师总算找到机会告诉哈利自己名叫约翰·戈德曼，是马尔福家族的老熟人，此前阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福病逝的时候也是由他照料。哈利三两口喝掉戈德曼要求自己喝的汤和药剂，只是为了让他停止絮叨。戈德曼盯着他喝完汤药洗了把脸，才讲述斯内普这几个小时的情况。

哈利昏过去之后，斯内普又经过了四次发作，其中两次相当凶险，中间的短暂空隙他几乎都处在昏睡状态。让哈利留在斯内普身边是纳西莎的提议，戈德曼也同意哈利昏睡中没有什么别的症状、留在床上也不碍事，约一小时前斯内普清醒了一会儿，转动眼睛似在寻找什么，戈德曼便让他拉住了哈利的手。

“那他现在……？”

“我不是治疗师，只能尽可能确保他这段时间的舒适。”

哈利并不相信戈德曼对医疗一无所知，从他所说来看，他在哈利昏迷后几分钟内就弄明白了是什么情况。戈德曼是因为状况不容乐观而拒绝给出明确回答，哈利不愿这么想。

下午又是不得安宁，哈利早料到饮下最后一份毒药后只会更难熬，启动这疯狂的计划后斯内普从不叫喊，到现在铁打的意志也消磨殆尽，然而听到斯内普断断续续的呻吟，他还是觉得脏腑都绞在了一块儿。几天前斯内普的指甲曾因剧烈的痛苦陷进他的手背，留下几个血色的月牙，现在那只手只能偶尔轻轻地握住他一次，大部分时候是哈利抓着他。他持续地对斯内普说话，不知道这是否能有帮助，但他没有其他能做的了。

直至夜幕降临，斯内普终于得到了一个能从昏睡中苏醒的空隙。往时他便在这个时候服下另一份毒药，但既然斯内普已经说过昨天是最后一份，哈利只希望过了这24个小时，斯内普的状态能稍好些。从醒来后见到斯内普又一次发作起，哈利便再度陷入水米不进的焦虑状态，遭了戈德曼一阵训斥才勉强咽下补药。他真希望斯拉格霍恩也给他喝了那金色药剂，这样便不必为这些琐事分心了。

“……我真不知道该希望你多睡会儿还是快点醒过来，你没有多少时间好睡的——我的意思是，我们都知道你很快又该遭罪了……但要是你一直睡着，我又怎么跟你说话呢？如果不能解释……”

“……太吵了，波特。”

哈利哽住了，接着他猛地吸进一口气，就好像从这一刻才开始呼吸一样。他从没这么想听到过一个声音。

在他来得及与对方对视之前，斯内普又合上了眼睛，他听起来仿佛刚吞下整个地狱：“出去。”

哈利发现自己不像想象中那样受伤，他摇摇头。

“我不会出去的。”

斯内普掀起一半眼皮给了他一个瞪视，以他现在的状态来说真是惊人地有威力。哈利差点回以傻笑，但比起为对方重新积攒起对他生气的力气欢欣，他还有更重要的事。

“我欠你一个解释。”哈利说，“关于我为什么不肯听你的道歉。”

“你不需要解释。”

“好吧，除非你能爬起来赶我走。”

斯内普备受折磨地叹了口气。

“阴魂不散。”哈利要凑得很近才能听清他的咕哝，“……你们这些波特。”

“我不听你道歉，一开始是因为我觉得这是错的。”哈利说，“你犯过错，但你也做了许多好事，救了很多人，没有你凤凰社一定会有更多伤亡。可是在你发现自己要死了的时候，你想到的就只有去为那些错事道歉，这不公平。你活下来不该是为了经受这些，如果我接受你的道歉，就好像我认可你活该受此折磨。”

斯内普的嘴唇轻轻动了一下，哈利都能听到他舌底那句“所以你就决定我活该含恨而终”，但他显然还是决定犯不上为一句讽刺浪费这么大力气。

“后来，还有昨天在墓地的时候，”哈利感觉到那只手抓紧了些，他反握回去，“是因为我知道我确实是你名单上的最后一个人，你甚至对我父亲说了那些话，我们都清楚你有多么恨他。这就是我开始觉得——觉得你或许要放弃了的那个时刻，你是一个讲求实际的人，不会特地去对死者道歉，那些话，你是说给我听的。你决定无论如何都要让我听到那些，是因为……我是最后一个。这是你走之前要做的最后一件事。我就是不能……”

哈利闭上眼，不假思索，他把那只手贴到面颊上。

“我不想你死，西弗勒斯……也许我是觉得拒绝听你道歉就像拒绝这件事一样。这太傻了，我知道……我不想你死。别放弃好吗？求你别放弃。”

斯内普弯曲手指，指甲划过他的脸，哈利过了一会才意识到这是在要求他的注意。

“……我在接受死亡。”

哈利咬住下唇，他移动了一下，差点失去平衡，他的腿因为长时间保持一个姿势疼得要死，“你可以对我说你想说的话了，什么都可以，我……我会听的，而且我保证我会对你说实话。我不会为了迁就你或者让我自己的良心好过而撒谎，我知道那不是你想要的，我不会那样侮辱你。”

斯内普轻轻地摇了摇头。

“听我说……在莉莉……你父母的事之后，我不止一次想过自杀，但我发了誓要去赎罪，我承诺过……我等到了黑魔王复生，我不仅是杀了邓不利多，我为了能取得他的信任做了很多事，你没法想象……在尖叫棚屋的时候我真的以为那就是结束了，终于，我可以停止了。但是我没有死，你战胜了黑魔王，而我却还要再面对一次死亡。我希望庞弗雷夫人没有把我救活……”

“如果那时候我死了，就是按照我的计划，做我所能做的一切，直到死在黑魔王手里……或者被同伴当成敌人杀死。准备接受死亡从他回来的那一刻起，就是我生活的一部分，我没有料到他消失之后，我还需要再做这件事。但既然我又有了一些时间，我就应该去做些什么，所以我制定了一个计划，这就是我面对死亡的方式。如果能把我犯下的错误带走一部分，就最好不过。”

“哦，西弗勒斯。”哈利只能说。

“我正在接受死亡，而你……真的让这变得很难，更难了。我以为你是来帮助我度过最后一段时间，我很感激，因为我孤身一人已经够久了……我想，这样也好。但是你却让我更想活下去了。我看见我的死亡是如何让你痛苦，我则……想活下去，在这个被你拯救了的世界。如你所说，其中有我一份功劳……我想再待一会……我不想走……”

“你不会的。”哈利紧紧抓住那只手，如同在惊涛骇浪中抓住救命稻草，“你会好起来的，你能撑过去，我们能赢。我……我还有很多事要告诉你。等你好了以后我就要告诉你。”

“制定这个计划的时候，我没有真的想着它会成功……这是……唯一的方法，我不习惯坐以待毙。”斯内普的话语重新变得不连贯，痛苦正卷土重来，“我需要一个计划……需要一件正在做的事……可当我希望它成功，却发现我可能……做不到……”

他在第一波席卷全身的折磨中发抖，哈利一下一下地抚摩他的前臂，他关于照顾人的知识太少了。

“该死的……你。”

“我在这儿呢，不论如何我都在这儿。”哈利的嘴唇贴上他的指节，“在你跟我道歉之前，我们谁都不会走。我还等着跟你说我原谅你呢。我已经原谅你了，但要是你不跟我道歉，我是不会告诉你的。”

斯内普闭上眼睛，艰难地扯了扯嘴角，暗色的血从他的鼻子和眼睛里流出来，戈德曼就位的速度快得像幻影移形。

“下次……再说。”


	9. Chapter 9

哈利醒来时屋里已亮起了灯，太阳落了山，天色尚且微明，可以隐约看出窗外阴云密布。戈德曼不在房间里，斯内普不知什么时候由躺着转为靠坐在床头闭目养神，情况似乎还好。哈利松了口气，悄悄伸了个懒腰，活动一下肩膀，他一直是面对着斯内普侧睡，胳膊有些压麻了。

“我没想睡这么久的。”哈利说，“下午情况怎么样？”

“没什么情况。”

“发作了几次？”

“一次，四小时前结束的。”斯内普睁开眼睛看向他，“之后就没有了。”

“噢。”哈利慢慢地反应了一下，“没有了，就是……你四个小时都没发作？”

斯内普点点头。

“这之前没发生过。”哈利小心翼翼地说，奋力按下企图冒头的希望，“你四小时没发作，这是好兆头吗？”

“很难说。”斯内普神色如常，语速或者比平时缓慢一些，“从我服下最后一剂毒药到现在，刚过48小时，但按照之前的估计，我体内的对抗应该会持续72小时以上。”

“它提前停止，表示……？”

“大致上，三种可能。”斯内普说，面对哈利的时候还没如此刻般像个老师，“第一种可能，是毒药或纳吉尼的毒耗尽了。我比计划中少服了两剂药，所以加大了这一剂的药量，结果可能会更难预料。”

“你的意思是，你体内还有一种毒？”

“不一定，我这些天服下了总共六种不同的毒药，再加上原本就留存在我体内的毒素和纳吉尼的蛇毒，如果它们在我体内混合变化，很难说会出现什么情况。”斯内普解释道，“不论如何，只要它们与纳吉尼的毒互相削弱，总能为我争取到一些时间。”

哈利点点头，这不算坏，斯内普行此险着原本就是由于时间不够。要是能争取到几个月，没准他就能用真正的解毒剂解决问题。他担心的是余下的可能性。

“而在毒药混合的情况下，就会出现另一种可能性。”斯内普正说到这，“那就是它们这些天来融合成了新的未知的剧毒，目前处在潜伏期。”

“你不是说你服下的毒药与蛇毒性质相反吗？”

“你永远没法完全预料魔药混合会带来什么后果，这就是为什么调制药剂有着极为严格的操作规范。”斯内普自嘲地笑了一下，“而且很不幸，我此前长期服用的药物中，有部分具备促进此类反应的效果。”

“你或许应该在把自己变成药罐子的时候更谨慎点。”哈利忍不住说，尽管他知道自己没资格在谨慎的问题上对斯内普说什么。

“总之，如果是这种情况，我就无药可救了。”斯内普说，“好消息是我能清净一阵子，几个小时或者几天，一旦毒性发作，过程会很快。说实在的，我也受够了。”

哈利继续点头，要是这样……他的头脑一片空白，一下子想不到这样是怎样。但他们已经做了力所能及的一切，若最终结果如此，也无话可说。

而且他斯内普还没有说最后一种。斯内普已经说到部分毒性耗尽，毒药在他体内混合，那么最后一种……他的心脏加速跳动，他没法掩饰这个，斯内普看出来了。

“剩下的一种是，这个的办法奏效了。”他平板地说，“我体内没剩下什么毒素，当然也就不会发作。”

他们在突然降临的寂静中对视良久，慢慢地，哈利弯下了身体，颤抖着，双手不知何时放开斯内普抱住了自己的身体，仿佛他正身受重伤、血液流失殆尽。斯内普将一只手放在他肩膀上，哈利终于发出一声微弱的啜泣，胡乱地擦拭面庞。

“也有一定的可能，这只是发作的间隔比平时长。”斯内普又补充道，“如果今晚还没事，明早可以让庞弗雷夫人来看看。在诊断上她的判断比我准确得多。”

哈利应了一声，控制住自己之后，他下意识地找到斯内普的手抓在手里，多亏这些天养成的习惯。斯内普给了他一个有趣的眼神，哈利脸红了。

“总之，明早就可以知道结果了？”他问。

“不出意外的话。”斯内普总是这么说，他不喜欢下断言，但哈利能听出斯内普的结论与自己一样。

晚些时候，哈利吃了戈德曼送上来的晚饭，斯内普也吃了碗奇怪的果冻样的东西。这是斯内普这几天第一次吃东西，也是哈利第一次尝出食物的味道。他听说过战后马尔福们陷入经济危机，但显然他们没在口腹之欲上受多少委屈，哈利觉得自己能理解为什么马尔福总是抱怨学校的食堂了。

“不管结果怎样，我都得好好感谢他们。”哈利说，打了个饱嗝，“多亏他们照顾你，我肯定做不了像戈德曼那样好。”

“你做得很好。”

哈利忍俊不禁，“听你这么说我还真不习惯呢，教授。”

他们愉快地共享了片刻安宁，而后哈利用肩膀顶了斯内普一下，就像对待罗恩那样（除了力度轻得多），斯内普非常嫌恶地往旁边躲了躲。

“记得吗？我们还有件事没解决呢。”

“你是说道歉。”斯内普看向窗外，天已经黑透了，“明天庞弗雷夫人来看过之后再说吧。”

“可你说如果是第二种——”

“如果是第二种情况，而且毒性今晚就会发作，那也没有什么说的必要。”斯内普把碗端起来了些，里面还剩一点果冻，“你知道我要说什么，我也知道你的答案。所以如果我还是要说出来，要得到那个答案，会是为了一个新的开始，而不是结束。我不会抱憾而终——至少不是为了这个。该说的我都已经说完了，能做的我也都做过了，就算是暴风雨前的平静，也值得享受。”

哈利怔了一阵才会意，拿起他装橙汁的杯子，碰上斯内普的碗。

他们相视而笑，哈利的脸有点儿僵硬，就像这是他在整件关于战争的破事之后第一次露出笑容。一个新的开始，他想，他祈祷着，他们能得到这个开始。即便在成为巫师之前，他也不曾对那些从未护佑自己的神明怀有信念，然而此时此地，他愿意相信一会儿，哪怕只是为了抚慰怦然撞击胸腔的疼痛的心脏。

“好吧。”哈利说，“敬平静。”

这些天哈利晚上几乎都是在斯内普发作的间歇偷空打个盹，斯内普颤抖时他便骤然惊醒。然而这个无事的夜晚，斯内普一夜安眠，他却几乎连眼也不曾合上，期待、担忧和恐惧融汇成可怕的焦灼感压在他胃里，他觉得自己没有呕吐简直是个奇迹。

第二天哈利一早起床拉开了窗帘，天空仍不透亮，反而飘起了小雨。他们一块吃了早饭，聊了些关于食物和天气的废话，哈利还尝试了斯内普的奇怪果冻（居然还不错）。到九点左右，哈利把“雨没准会下大”都说了四遍，斯内普总算让他发出守护神，请来庞弗雷夫人。哈利没加多想，便在房间里把守护神召唤出来了。

牡鹿消失在空气中，斯内普忽然说：“……没带本子。”

“什么？”

“实验记录。”斯内普回答，“这几天都没有做。”

“噢。”哈利说，“记录，对。”

“你能回去把本子取来吗？”

“什么？”他感觉自己的脑子空荡荡的，这些话落在里边都得带着回音，“庞弗雷夫人马上到了。要做记录的话，等她看过以后再做不行吗？幻影移形只需要一小会儿。”

“请你去把本子取来。”斯内普从他手里抽出了自己的手，“如果你想的话，可以到处走走。”

“让我跟你一起——”哈利顿了顿，慢慢后退，“好的，好的。”

他穿好鞋子，又回头看了斯内普一眼，男人倚在床头，平静地看着雾蒙蒙的天空。哈利走出房间，而后他的步子越来越快，下楼时已经变成飞奔。

“波特！你要去哪？”

哈利刹住脚步，他抓住马尔福的肩膀。如果……如果斯内普出了什么事，他再也不会靠近这个地方，甚至不会再见到这些人。

“谢谢你，德拉科，还有你父母，谢谢你们为他做的事。”

马尔福挣开他的手，惑然瞪着他，“你有毛病？”

他绕过马尔福，无视对方的呼喊，冲出大宅，穿过院子。感觉到自己可以幻影移形了之后，他立刻就这么做了。

哈利在斯内普的客厅里显形，做记录用的笔记本和此前一样，就放在卧室床头柜第一个抽屉里。他将本子揣进怀里，但没有马上再幻影移形，而是转身倒在床上，四肢摊开。过了三天，这里闻起来仍然像是重病垂危。

他做不到，哈利看着斑驳的天花板想，而且斯内普一早就看穿了他。那个男人太了解他了，对斯内普而言，庞弗雷夫人更多是在给他的计划下一个结论，而对哈利而言，他看着斯内普挣扎着、忍受着熬过这些天，看着他的抗争与恐惧，比任何人都盼望斯内普能活下去。他无法忍受就这么坐在那里，等待庞弗雷夫人做完所有检查，然后用满怀同情但诚实的口吻宣布一切都是徒劳。他就是没有那么勇敢，他做不到。

“天啊，求你了。”他低声说，也不知道自己是在对谁发出请求，“求你了。”

等床垫变得荆棘遍布般令人难以忍受，哈利离开斯内普的房子，锁好门，不自觉地抚摸笔记本所在的位置，像抓住一个护身符或一只手。他在周围漫无目的地逛了一阵，这里道路狭窄、污水横流，房屋大都不高，带着乱七八糟的改建痕迹和晾晒的衣物。多年前蜘蛛尾巷在外人眼中便是个下三滥的地方，看来这里没有怎么改变。走过一条小河沟，便是片坡地，哈利依稀记得前面不远处是斯内普遇见莉莉·伊万斯的地方，不过那副秋千想必早就不在了。

沿河沟边走着，哈利重新想起了找住处的事。他之前告诉其他人自己想找个安静的地方，然而现在想来，他的意思更多是不希望常有记者或崇拜者登门造访，其实他更希望能在一个热闹的地方住一阵子，一个也许不大也不是特别干净，出入常能见到邻居、几十米内就有商店或餐馆的地方。从他被放在德思礼家门前开始，他们便致力于在其他人面前假装哈利不存在，他受够了隐藏，也许他就是想被人看见，只不过不是作为“那个哈利·波特”，而是芸芸众生的普通一份子；他想如此生活——辛勤工作，作出自己的贡献，然后回家。

也许一间伦敦闹市区的公寓值得一试，他可以先租几个月，看看自己到底是否喜欢。哈利发现自己想要与之分享这念头的第一个人便是斯内普，他考虑着有几分把握说服对方一起去，毕竟如果是公寓，大约没有那么大的改造余地能放下斯内普的瓶瓶罐罐和好几套坩埚。

念及于此，他便知回马尔福庄园的时候到了。

刚进入庄园大门，哈利就看见一个熟悉的身影沿主道徐行，那人拄着手杖，走走停停、左顾右盼，仿佛这久未打理的荒草枯木间藏着什么动人的景致。

哈利朝他跑去，听见脚步声，黑发男人转过头来。细密的雨帘落在他们之间，片刻，斯内普脸上露出一丝笑容，像穿透乌云的第一缕阳光，揭示出他要的答案。

（全文完）


End file.
